heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnold Visits Arnie/Trivia
* At the end of the episode, Harold shouts "Alright!", possibly because he got a different baseball position than the one he got in the beginning of the episode. *While Arnie's friends have been confirmed to be figments of Arnold's imagination, it is unknown whether Arnie's farm and the town are based on reality or also imaginary. It has never been mentioned in the show whether Arnold has ever been to Arnie's home before or whether the visit mentioned in this episode was going to be the first time. *It is also never mentioned whether Arnold did eventually go on the trip at all or whether it was called off for some reason, since Helga remarks that he should already be gone at the end of the episode and Arnold said that he couldn't play baseball the morning before his nightmare because of the trip but was somehow still at home that night. Cultural References *The storyboard cover for this episode parodies the painting American Gothic. Continuity * Helga tells Arnold, "Looks like you're shortstop, Shortman." This indicates Helga found out what Arnold's last name is since "Crush on Teacher". * In "Weird Cousin", when Lila and Arnie are in the cinema we can see that they watched Evil Twin 2. In this episode, Lulu, Arnie, Arnold and Hilda watch Evil Twin 3. Story Analysis All of Arnie's friends in Arnold's dream are the antitheses of how Arnold perceives his own friends. *Abigail is Abner, only female, with dark grey skin, and much bigger. *Lulu and Lila share the same speech patterns, but Lulu is openly impolite/unfaithful to Arnie and has an immense infatuation for Arnold, whereas Lila sees Arnold as just a friend, is attracted to Arnie, and would not act the way Lulu does. **Lulu makes advances towards Arnold, and he rejects them all, but she keeps trying regardless. This is the same situation Arnold and Lila are in reality, only the roles are inverted. Arnold finding Lulu's advances annoying might be a way for his subconscious to tell him that's how Lila views his advances towards her (though Arnold is not nearly as forward as Lulu). It might also be a sign that he knows he should stop pursuing her. *Stumpy is the smart, short version of Stinky, who is known for being somewhat clueless and is physically tall. He also wears glasses like Phoebe. *Fifi is the tall, dumb version of Phoebe, who is generally known for being very intelligent, and is short. She also has Stinky's accent. *Gerard is the short-haired version of Gerald who overreacts like Sid, and has the same nose as him. He wears a red "44" shirt. *Kid is the cool version of Sid with the personality and facial features of Gerald. *Harry is the slim, tidy version of Harold, who is known for being overweight and sloppy. *Rhoda is the disgusting, unfashionable version on Rhonda, who is a rich self-proclaimed fashion queen. *Hilda is a nice, sensitive poet who is in touch with her emotions. Hilda's behavior is the opposite of how the real Helga typically acts in front of Arnold (constantly being mean and yelling), but is the same as how the real Helga behaves in private, which Arnold almost never gets to see. ** Arnold's immediate attraction to Hilda is a clear indication that if Helga did not act mean and was just herself, Arnold would be interested in her. (This has been previously suggested throughout the series, in episodes like "Arnold's Valentine" and "It Girl".) **Hilda's behavior being so strikingly similar to the real Helga's hidden self might be caused by the fact that Arnold has heard small bits of her soliloquies on occasion, and already has seen Helga is nice deep down. ** Also, Hilda is attracted to Arnie (and shows her interest) but not to Arnold, while the real Helga has a crush on Arnold (but deliberately hides it) and finds Arnie gross. This opposite being included in Arnold's dream implies that on some subconscious level, Arnold is aware that Helga secretly has feelings for him. Category:Arnold Visits Arnie Category:Episode trivia